


That Time When Timmy Said No

by Out_Of_Custody



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: I'm going crazy, M/M, Other, Short, no, potentially confusing, send halp, soul-bonds, writing to decompress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_Of_Custody/pseuds/Out_Of_Custody
Summary: outofcustody is going crazy - this is the resultTim is not okay with the shit you're pulling





	

**Author's Note:**

> Implied soul-bonds and lots of swearing... also; basically nothing but conversation so... yeah... without the apostrophes though (deal with it; I'm too tired for this shit) - also I twisted a lot of the original plot, sorrynotsorry (again: deal with it, it's a fan-fiction GFDI)

No. I refuse.

You can’t just _refuse_ something like this, Timmy, come on. Use your head here.

Fuck that. I am not going to… to _bond_ with that asshole of a Wayne.

Careful there, Drake, legally it could be disputed that you are a Wayne too.

Well wow I didn’t think you’d ever acknowledge it.

Timmy, listen-

No. You listen. I am not going to bond with this psychopathic assassin who was literally raised in a cave and conceived in a plastic tube!

Babybird don’t you think you’re getting a little dramatic here?

…

Listen. You know where this is going to get the two of you – it’s better this way, isn’t it?

No.

Are you serious?! You know the consequences!

Yeah well fuck the goddamn consequences! I’d rather _die_ than bond with him!

I feel like there’s more to this.

No shit, Sherlock?!

Timmy, please. Let’s work this out – there’s got to be something-

No. I’m not going to bond to him just so you can keep your pet assassin alive and healthy under your roof – end of story.

Is this about me throwing you out again? I thought we’ve gotten past this! How often do I have to-

Shut the fuck up Dick or so help me God I am going to explode right into your fucking face.

…

It’s not about you throwing me out.

…

But I’m not going to bond to a person who’s killed me twice.

Oh, come on!

Seriously Timmers?! It happened ages ago! Just let that shit go! Honestly!

FUCK YOU JASON, I AM _NOT_ GOING TO LET IT GO!

YEAH WELL IT’S NOT LIKE YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE, IN CASE YOU FORGOT! SO SUCK IT UP YOU PRECIOUS DRAMA QUEEN!!!

FUCK NO! YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK ALL OF THIS! AND ESPECIALLY _YOU_! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!

I DON’T NOW?!

HELL NO YOU DON’T. YOU GOT KILLED BY THE JOKER _ONCE_ AND YOU’VE BEEN AIMING FOR HIS HEAD EVER SINCE. I GOT KILLED BY YOU – NOT ONCE, BUT FUCKING _TWICE_! AND DO YOU SEE ME GUNNING FOR THAT EMPTY GOURD OF YOURS? NO! NOW LISTEN UP BECAUSE I’LL ONLY SAY IT NOW: _I_ AM NOT GOING TO FUCKING BOND MY ETERNAL FUCKING SOUL TO A FUCKING PSYCHO BITCH WHO’S KILLED ME TWICE. YOU HEAR ME? BOTH OF YOU ASSHATS KILLED ME. TWICE. I DIED FOUR FUCKING TIMES BY YOUR HANDS AND I AM NOT DEMANDING YOUR HEADS; IN EXCHANGE I AM **NOT** GOING TO LET THAT FUCKING SHIT GO! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT IT ALREADY YOU ASS!

…

…

…

Tim you’re going to die. Both of you.

That is a brash statement to make, Dickie-boy, considering you do not have all of the evidence. I’m still not going to do it. In fact, I am going to lay down my cowl, leave this blasted city, get as much distance as geographically possible between me and the bitch over there and live the rest of my life happy, doing what I want to. _You_ on the other hand are going to need to find yourself a new voodoo-chew-toy-doll that you can throw to psycho assassin One and Two.

… You’re assuming your demise will come before mine and secure my continued existence.

Oh, for the love of- OF COURSE I’M GOING TO DIE FIRST YOU CLOTPOLE! I DON’T HAVE A SPLEEN!


End file.
